Meine Liebe
by Lily Mu
Summary: Not unlike Kurt, she had always accepted what she was. Forcefully taken from her native south america, how will she face in West Chester? Rated T, might become M later on. Set after X2
1. Chapter 1

So I somewhat recently really got into X-men, the movies, and I decided to write about Nightcrawler, who is my 3 fave. Set after the second movie but before the third, and continues in my own little world, no real mentions of X-men : TLS. My own little fic. I don't own anything, I don't speak spanish or German, so don;t hate on my grammar in these languages! I also take any disparity from "actual" x-men events entirely on myself.

* * *

A mutant daughter of a mutant. That's what I am. I am proud to be too.

My father's name is Eduardo La Rioja, he is a farmer near Bahia Grande in the Patagonian Santa Cruz state, we live in Argentina, the second souterhnmost country in the world, Chili is just a spec ahead of us because of Cabo de Hornos. And I am his only daughter, Anna Maria La Rioja. It's just the two of us on the estate. My mother left when she realised I was a mutant like my father. She could cope with a husband that made it rain, but not a daughter who could grow trees in a wink or lift huge rocks without even touching them. I was never resentful of her, she gave me my life, and she picked the most loving and caring father in the world for me.

I never went to school. Still it does not mean I am uneducated. My father was scared of what the villagers could have done to me. I just didn't understand when I was a kid that outside of the walls of my father's estate, it was not ok to mind-juggle rocks, dance in mind-made standstorms or grow trees and plants to my every whim. So needless to say that within my walls, I grew stunningly beautiful gardens. I have trees with build-in swings, a beautiful treehouse in which I lounge to read my favorite books, with a beautiful view, Bahia Grande and the Atlantic Ocean. And in my spare time, when I am not reading or helping on the farm, I grow wines all over the walls.

I was lost in my thought when I heard my father screaming my name, he was pretty far in the fields, and he seemed to be in difficulties. I laughed, taking a swing to jump out of the tree, hanging from a solid liana that wasn't there a moment before, before running barefeet in the fields, the cereals litterally giving way for my frantic but happy race. My father smiled of my promptness, as behind me the plants of cereals took their rightful position, before showing me this big rock he broke a blade on trying to harvest a part of his field.

-That stupid rock.

-All thing serves a purpose, daddy.

I smile, knee on top of the rock, and mold it to my liking so I can take two large chunks of it in my hands, before pressing them as hard as my mind can to unbend the blades of the harvester, so my father can at least finish his day of work with this piece and weld it later. I then break the rock in smaller pieces that I send flying to the ever-growing pile of rocks beside the rock house, before climbing behind my father on the tractor, hanging on to his seat as he finished his harvest, then go back home. A bad surprise waiting there.

Many government agents, I knew they came for us mutants. Despite the thick walls around the estate, I was not deaf to rumours surrounding the mutants. Forced labor, torture, testing. I had images of white labs, dirty cages, people in Haz-Mat suits that study you without even looking at you. And it was the last thing I wanted for my father.

-Run, daddy.

-Anna Maria, _no_!

-Go. I will be ok.

I stopped the tractor, jumped down with him, and hid him. I had the power to. I was nearly just done when they grabbed me, the agents, forcing me away from my life.


	2. Introducing

They stopped feeding me nearly a year ago, when they realized that I was self-sufficient. The last meal they had given me was two tomatoes, a handful of wild fruits, oats and a glass of milk. For a while, there had been complaints that my "cage" reeked of decomposition, but I knew no other way to make dirt to grow food to eat to stop being hungry. When they realized that I was growing myself a lot more food then the food they were feeding me, they stopped providing. I would sell my soul for a steak and potatoes. Yogurt. And the sun. With all the testing they are still doing on me in this sordid lab, I tire faster and faster. 18 months ago, before this lab, I could grow a 25 meter tree in about an hour and still have enough energy to pick rocks all day in the fields, now growing a simple small strawberry bush can take me a whole day. And they die quickly from the lack of sun.

And quickly comes the day when I can't gather the energy to grow it. When I can just sit there and watch this tiny patch of drying up dirt, I don't even have the tears to keep it damp anymore. I feel the break coming. I know from listening through the thin door that after the break, it's despair. Then death. Some can commit suicide with their powers. A girl drowned herself in her cell. Another one set himself on fire, there was nothing left of him. My cell after I tried to escape by shaping the bricks was coated with metal sheets. There is nothing I can do anymore.

And while I had always looked normal and healthy, taller than my father, tan skin, big brown eyes, long black-ish hair, I now looked like the mutant I was, with all the stuff they had given me, injections, pills, radiations. My hair had fallen and grown back white, my scleras were now some shade of grey for what I could see in the rare glasses I encountered. I had always maintained a good posture, my father was crazy about that, I was now almost constantly hunched over from the lack of space of my confinement.

Then one day, I was taken out in the yard. I knew this was my execution. I could barely stand up. I kept on falling on my knees, and the hit with the butt of a gun did not help any. The sun, providential sun was feeling so good on me, it disappeared suddenly, it was a stormy sky. Then with a cloud of crimson smoke, something blue was standing in front of me. A big "bamf" I get scared, close my eyes, then another "bamf", the blue thing is gone. I get shivers, fall to my knees only to be caught by a very large man who smiled in a reassuring fashion.

-How many more if there?

I can only shrug, I could not even guesstimate. Some escaped, some died, some committed suicide, a lot were executed.

-What's your name?

-Anna Maria.

-Anna Maria La Rioja?

I nod feebly, I think that's what it is supposed to be. He has some sort of Russian accent, and my own voice is so hard to hear, to my own ears anyways.

-I am Peter, they call me Colossus. This is Bobby, he'll take care of you.

Bobby looks gentle, with some spiky pale brown hair and some icy blue eyes, he carries me inside of a plane, where he gives me water, he straps me comfortably to a seat near a girl I saw in the lab before, a tiny little girl with some supersonic lungs, I heard her scream very often, then nothing for the past couple of weeks, I thought she was killed. She looks terrified, something I never really felt, so I give her my hand. She looks at me with big blue eyes.

-You are Ivy!

-Who?

-Ivy! The girl that grows plants in her cell.

-I don't like ivy, it itches. I like vines better.

Outside, some shots are fired, that makes me scared. This is obviously a rescue mission, and I would hate for one of my rescuers to get a bullet. So I fumble out of the straps, the seat and the plane, fall to my knees on the ground, and while the storm-girl with the hair same color as mine makes it thunder and lightning, I gather all I got to make vines grow to immobilize the enemy, the ten or so guard with their guns. It's easier with water in me, and the bit of sun I have felt on my face, this ground is fertile, I am surprised at how easily I can do it here.

One of my rescuers turns back at me, a scruffy man with funny hair and a leather jacket, he has a hint of worry in his eyes, but I gesture for him to go on, get the others, I can manage from here. And when they are gone, I make the earth swallow the guards whole. Never again will this handful of soldiers persecute children. With the departure of the storm-girl, the sun comes back, I just lay there for a while, I get my strength back. After half an hour, I am able to stand up on my own, with some seeds from my pockets, I grow many wild fruits bushes in which I stuff my face, after an hour in the sun, I feel like I am coming back. I am being a bit more like myself, and I suddenly realize that it's the sun that recharges my power. I had never ever ran out before I was taken in this place.

So when the blue "bamf" thing reappears to drop another of the children, I am good enough to help the little boy get in the plane and strap him down, then the next one, then the next one, soon with a young woman who introduces herself as Rogue. Fifteen other than me and the little girl with the big lungs is all that is left, so we waste no time to get out of there. I know we are still in Argentine, at least I believe so. And I wonder where they are taking us.

Suddenly, the blue "bamf" thing appears in the plane with a puff of crimson smoke and a faint scent of brimstone, it seems to be a tall man, with very short blue fur on his skin, glowing yellow eyes, red pants, a brownish trench coat with black bejewelling, pointy ears, two-toed feet and three-fingered hands, and a long tail. When he speaks to the storm-girl that is piloting the plane, he does so with a German accent.

It soon appears that we were not in South America like I had first believed, but in Central America, somewhere between Colombia and Honduras, and that our saviors were taking us to North America. New York. The name itself was terrifying for me that had never really been out of my father's estate. I wanted to go back. Back to Argentina. It was Peter who knelt in front of me to calm me down.

-Anna Maria... There is nothing for you to go back to.

-_Nada_?

-It made the news all the way to the USA. They destroyed the place whole. They were looking for more. More of us. They found no one. No one alive. They even destroyed the cattle. I am very sorry.

He leaves me alone for a bit, and as we approach New York, he kneels back in front of me once more.

-Do you need anything?

-I think I need a hug.

-I can help.

I hold him for a long time, it really feels good, some human contact. It's been 18 month since my last hug. I then point the blue "bamf" men, asking him who it is.

-Nightcrawler, teleporter. Rogue, power suction, Wolverine, healing, indestructible...

He says as he points the scruffy man who has a concerned glance for me, before pointing the storm-girl that is piloting the plane.

-Storm, Professor Ororo Munroe. And Cyclops, Laser Beam eyes. Real name Scott. Bobby is Iceman. You have a name?

-My father called me _Encantadora_, his Enchantress.

-_Encantadora_. Was he a mutant too?

-He made the rain happen. Bahia Grande never suffered a drought ever since he settled there.

-You are lucky. To have had him. Bobby's parents, when they found out, they called the police. Rogue, she ran away from home after almost killing her first boyfriend. A lot of parents don't understand.

-Mine did.

-I know.

I sigh, before pretending to sleep, before I know it, we are landing in an underground hangar, I have the sudden feeling that I traded a prison for another as the roof closes on top of the plane. But no, Peter, Rogue and Bobby take us upstairs in an elevator as the adults stay downstairs, going some place else. After a couple of moments, the youngest children are settled in small dorms, middle kids in another, I am one of the very few older kids, after all I am 18 years old. So I am settled in a double room, I get to share mine with Rogue, who is only a couple of weeks shy from her 18th birthday. Very clearly but without hostility, she makes it clear that she is not a girly girl type, looking to make friends, that she has a boyfriend, it's Bobby, and that she won't allow me to snoop in her things. She is however a nice enough person to give me several of her clothes, I can really appreciate that. Her style of clothing however is far from mine, but I can live with it for now, until I figure out a way, my way around here.

-It's a school. For mutants. A safe place for kids who have nowhere to go. I am from Mississippi.

-Coi Aike, Argentina.

-Was it nice, there?

-It was the best place. I wish I could go back.

-I wish I could go back to Mississippi too. I miss my mom. Hugging my mom. And her cooking.

-Yes. The hugs and the cooking, that definitely is something I miss.

-Your mom?

-My father. My mother never was in my life. She could cope with one mutant, not two. She got pregnant by accident, and Argentina is a no abortion country. So she had me, I was normal at first. When I was two years and a half old, during an _asado _with just the three of us, I started to dance to the music, and I made the sand and the rocks from the ground dance with me. My mother left that same night. She could love my father who made it rain, but not the two of us at once. She knew my father would take good care of me. I barely even remember her.

-What's an _asado_?

-A barbecue, on an open pit.

-Oh. Cool. My parents were still together when I last saw them. Well... I was kind of freaking out. I don't want to talk about that anymore.

-Me neither.

-You had a boyfriend in Argentina?

-No. It was just me and my father.

-You like music?

-I Like Spiral Starecase, and Rascals, and Flamingos and Harold Melville and the Blue Notes.

-Who and who and who and who?

-I only have one CD, ok? And is from 1991.

-Oh lord. Really?

-Yes! My Girl Original Motion Picture Soundtrack.

-With the Home alone kid...

-Who?

-Never mind. You're gonna be fun.

She has a half smirk, before walking out of the room, she gestures for the clothes and the bathroom, leaving me some privacy for my ablutions, she comes back some moments later while I am having a closer look at my white eyebrows and eyelashes and my eyes, my hair and my teeth who did not change except for a year and a half of neglect, she smiles at me from the room, takes a radio and puts a CD in, I have a huge smile as I hear the first notes from the Spiral Starecase, I even remember all the words. And her, sitting on my bed, she is laughing her head off as I am singing out loud, she can't see that I am shaking my tush in the shower.

And when I get out, I give her a full-blown dance routine wrapped in my towel, it must be nearly two years since I have heard that record. And the more I dance and sing, the more fun she is having. She is literally rolling herself in my bed. It takes me nearly an hour to be done, even if the record only lasts 36 minutes because she keeps on putting the same three songs back. She loves my bathroom version of Good Lovin' from The Rascals.

-Anna!

-What?

-You do know that right next to our room, it's Peter and Bobby's room, and they probably heard everything?

-You let me, it's on _you_.

* * *

I don't own Spiral Starecase, or the My Girl movie, or X-Men. In fact, I barely even own the jeans I am wearing! I don't own The Rascals either.


	3. In Argentina

I still have red cheeks when I meet Peter later in a hallway, he is with Bobby that is trying hard not to laugh, which tells me that either he heard everything or Rogue told him. I am quite glad that Storm pulls me aside to bring me to a big walk in filled with clothes, where she tells me to pick whatever I like, I see beautiful dresses, long skirts, blouses and three-quarter sleeves shirts like I used to wear in Argentine, I try to take as much as I can, it's so beautiful, she has a big smile as I try not to tumble and fall to go back to my room, where Rogue is laying in her bed reading a book, she has a smile for me. Her style I will soon learn is more of a rocker chick. Mine here is called _boho-chic_, whatever that means. That's what she tells me when I show her all the skirts and the shirts I picked, she rolls her eyes and calls me girly.

-I mean this is your chance to be whoever you want to be, why not take it?

-I always was who I want to be, Rogue. I never was someone else. At least not... Consciously. Your mutant genes activated later, mines early on.

-"Other countries, other customs" that's what my mom used to say.

-It's true. My father often said "When in Rome...", because he could not say "When a mutant..."

I am quite happy to get out of Rogue's jeans that I give back, before venturing to explore the rest of the mansion. It's Scott that finds me and gives me a guided tour of the Xavier School for the Gifted, where there is about 45 students now, he asks me about my upbringing, my father, my mother and my education, and he's all smiled when he knocks at a door to introduce me Professor Xavier himself, a middle-aged man in a nice Sunday suit and a wheelchair, bald and with a comforting smile.

-Anna Maria La Rioja. How have I looked for you...

-You did?

-Of course. Your whole country has been looking for you, the only daughter of Mutant Rights activist Eduardo La Rioja...

-What? My father was... Fighting?

-Every chance he had. He worked with Doctor Jean Grey very often, she was part of my staff at the time of her death. I believe your father is still alive, somewhere, bidding his time. Please, sit down.

I do, because my legs are failing me, he gets closer, and Scott puts a hand on my shoulder, the gesture is comforting, but I still don't feel good.

-When you disappeared, the _way _you disappeared, along with your father, it sent a good part of the country into a frenzy. Argentina, not the United States. Your photo made it to the states for an Amber Alert. Since you are a mutant the alert fell in my hands, and I have tried to locate you for nearly a year now.

-Well thank you. Thank you very much for finding me.

-When you feel ready to do so, Scott will take you back to Bahia Grande so you can see for yourself, and then to Buenos Aires so you can speak to select medias. After that, if you wish, you can come back here.

-Thank you. I need to see. Can we go now?

-I'm working on fixing the power lines now, but we can leave very early tomorrow morning. Before sunrise.

-Yes, yes please.

-Ok.

I get out of the office, leaving the Professor and Scott alone, before heading to eat something. I am so hungry. In the kitchen, I find some yogurt, I salivate before I can even smell it, I end up downing most of it in one sitting, I have missed yogurt.

-You were hungry?

I jump off my seat, guilty of having been caught, but Peter smiles, grabbing a soda from a cupboard, he opens it and has a long sip, before offering it to me.

-Where do you get your strength?

-I don't know. You look a lot better than you did yesterday.

-The sun. I think I recharge with the sun.

-I see.

-In that lab, I could barely move in the end. Not until I felt the sun. Not even five minutes after Nightcrawler took me, I grew 135 feet of vines. Another five minutes after that. I made the earth swallow the guards and the vines whole. It was the first time I ever did something that was not good with my powers.

-You were abused, in there. A lot.

-Did you know that my father was a Mutant Rights Activist?

-No. I don't have all the insiders info the teachers get here. I only know what they say on TV. So I am very sorry if I said something that mislead you or wasn't the truth in the end.

-I am going to Argentina with Scott tomorrow. Would you come with me?

-If you want me to.

I smile, I don't want to go there alone. I am a wanted person in Argentina. The mutant daughter of a fugitive. The thickness and height of the walls surrounding the estate suddenly make a lot more sense. The house made of stone. He wasn't hiding me, he was protecting me from his own actions.

-I need another hug.

Peter smiles, put his soda down and holds me tight, a smile on his face, I have a deep sigh, burying my face in his shoulder.

-Were you scared, when you found that you were a mutant?

-Of humans, yeah. Even if I am a lot bigger then most of them. They don't care if you are a kid, they will harm you just the same.

-When I was five years old, someone tried to poison me. They gave me a candy with poison. It's when he said "you don't need to tell your father" that I knew it wasn't right. He raised me to be cautious. Not scared but wary. It's because of him I survived so long in that lab. He taught me not to be scared of my powers, and how to use them wisely.

I get away from him a bit, not leaving his arms. He has a big smile for me, rubbing my shoulder a bit roughly, but I know he just can't help his strength.

-I heard the Professor speak highly of your father. He called him a pioneer, for trying to do what he did in such a stuck-up country as Argentina.

-I am going to rest. Scott said that we were leaving before sunrise, in the morning.

-Good night, Anna Maria.

-Good night, Peter.

Upstairs, Rogue isn't in the room, so I can lay down and sleep a long while, until Scott comes to shake me awake. It's two forty seven in the morning, and Rogue is snoring softly in the other bed. In the corridor, Peter is waiting, already dressed, I am happy that he is there. I am surprised however that Professor Xavier is coming with us. The trip to Argentina is quiet, but I am happy to have a friend to hold my hand during the way.

The sun just started its daily course when we land right on the estate in Coy Aike, without us, the crops died, and I am heartbroken to see what used to be my house, now a big pile of rubbles. The trees I grew look like they were blown to pieces, and that makes me cry. They were so badly damaged that I can't help them heal. I still can't help but to mind-toss rocks off the rubbles of my home to find anything I could find. The shreds of a photo of my father and my mother is all I can manage to find. Everything else is done for, broken beyond repair or recognition. I am almost choking on my tears when the Professor comes to rub my back with concern, I just toss myself in his arms, all I want is my dad.

-How can people _do _that?

-It's human nature, Anna. People are scared of what they don't understand.

-Can we leave?

-Of course. Scott.

Within minutes we are leaving, en route for Buenos Aires where a lot of print and visual medias from both Argentina and other countries are waiting, I recognize Clarin, La Nacion, Pagine/12, Cronica, Noticias, Aires 4, Nationale 17 and Ocho Nueves News as I walk towards the stand, preceded by the Professor. Scott and Peter are behind me, as I speak about the lab I was in, the way they took me from my home, my father who is missing and my stance for a Mutant Rights Chart of some sort. My father fought for one, and so will I.

By night-time, we are back in New York, I am literally sleeping on Peter's shoulder, I wake up in the morning in my own bed. It is my first day of schooling, and I am terrified by it. I never went to school, and I have no clue of what to expect.

* * *

As always, own nothing, don't sue me.


	4. Mister Blue

It appears that what they study here is very hard to understand. It's advanced stuff that my father I guess never really learned about. Because he taught me everything he had learned in school. So I am completely and utterly lost at every word from Ororo, Scott and the professor throughout the day. And I feel terrible that an 8 years old boy in my classes knows the subjects taught at the tip of his fingers, he even manages to stump Ororo. And I am seriously starting to think that this place is not for me.

-Jean thought the same thing.

I jump out of my skin at the Professor's voice, when I realize that the classroom is empty, yet I remain sitting there pretending to be listening. He has a smile on his face, his eyes creased, I feel he is in my head, and I wish he left it alone.

-She was never too sure about her place in the world. Constantly doubting herself. Didn't your father taught you that everything serves a purpose?

-He did.

-Jean never really understood the nature of most of my teachings anyways, yet she was very intelligent, just like you.

-What happened to her?

-She gave her own life to save those of the rest of us. Her sacrifice saved 13 persons. She was Scott's fiancee.

-Oh.

-Not all destinies are so tragic. You just got here, give yourself the time.

I grab the books I did not even open to get out, outside it's starting to snow. The seasons here are backwards, it's the middle of winter. Through the window, I can see some kids playing American football in the couple of inches of snow, Bobby and Rogue are making a snowman together, sneaking in the occasional kiss, and Peter and another guy I don't know are making a slide for the little girls with snow, Peter shovels and the other guy turns the snow into ice with his powers, he makes water. I never liked winter, because the cold makes the plants and trees dormant, they stop growing. They sleep.

-I must apologize, if I frightened you, the other day.

I turn around to see Nightcrawler looking at me from a couple of meters away, he has a serious look on his face, and feels truly apologetic. His whole demeanor says so.

-Apology accepted. Thank you for saving me.

-You are most certainly welcome. Do you not want to be outside with the others?

-Winter is not my season. It never was. Spring and summer, that's when I am happiest. You are a teleport.

-I am.

-I never saw a mutant like you, before. I mean... With you skin, and your tail. And your eyes.

-Which is why I apologized for frightening you.

I nod, before attempting a smile, I find him a bit scary to look at, he looks evil. With his indigo furry skin, his big yellow eyes and his tail. To me he represents the evil my father tried to depict to me as a child. I work very hard not to start shaking in my boots as he makes a step towards me, his hand extended.

-My name is Kurt Wagner.

-Anna Maria La Rioja.

-Beg your pardon?

I smile, I did say my name rather quickly. So I decide to say it slower and shake his hand.

-Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Anna Maria La Rioja. You are Spanish.

-Mostly European. Argentina is a _crisol de razas_, the melting pot of South America, I was raised as Spanish, but I have Italian blood, Arab blood, German blood, possibly even some Asian blood.

-I am German.

-I... _noticed_. Do you teach here?

-I wanted to teach religion, but Professor X would not allow me, it's not a subject, here.

-Religion?

-Yes. I am Roman Catholic.

-So you answer to the pope.

-Who is from Argentina, just like you. Are you religious?

-I believe. But I never went to church in a long time. My kind of people wasn't allowed there.

-Do you believe he really is going to change things?

-I believe so. It may seem ever so small steps, but what he said about homosexuality is a giant step, he probably went against a lot of opinions to speak in such a fashion. I felt like he was reluctant, when he said that the acts of homosexuality in themselves were reprehensible, like someone forced him to backtrack just after he said that being homosexual was not a sin in itself.

-It was a giant step for religion.

-It was a giant step for Catholics. All of them. Not everybody is raised with an open mind. I think... The pope could help the cause of mutants, if he wanted to. And the cause of women. I hope he lives long and helps as much as he can.

-Bless you.

He says that, putting a hand on my forehead, his flesh is warm, I close my eyes under the contact, only to hear a "bamf" and smell the faint brimstone, when I open my eyes, he is gone. Where he stood a moment before, a small cloud of crimson red smoke is floating, vanishing. When I turn to look outside, he is sitting on top of the slide with a little girl in his arms, getting ready to go down. Once he is down and the little girl is standing back up on her own, he teleports with another "bamf", he scares me once more as he appears with another "bamf" right beside me.

-Do you want to try the slide?

-No thank you.

-Ok.

Another "bamf", he's gone, I can't help but laugh when he reappears near the snowman only to teleport with Rogue on top of the slide, then out of harm's way when Peter chucks a snowball at him. He reappears behind Bobby, shoves a chunk of ice in his collar, then teleports back on top of the slide, does a roar like Tarzan before disappearing for good. He appears beside me as I am walking away to the study room, a smile on his face and a snowball in his hand.

-You would not _dare_.

-I believe I would.

-NO!

I start running, I can hear him chasing me, when I turn to another hallway, I bump into Wolverine who wraps his arms around me, looking down at me.

-I am sorry. Very sorry. Kurt is chasing me. He has a snowball.

Two consecutive "bamf" behind me, and the icy sting of the snowball shoved in the collar of my shirt, Wolverine lets me go as I jump and scream that it's freezing cold, he has a smirk, his unlit cigar between his lips.

-He's a prankster like that. He likes to tease pretty girls. Don't let him get the best of you, just get him back.

He smiled, grabs the melting ball of snow on the carpet, opens a window to chuck it outside and locks it back before walking away. How do you get a teleport back, anyways? Most of my day is spent trying to figure that out. It's with Rogue's help that I get him back, after all, he did pick on her a bit too. So when she walks in the dining room, she does so with a small jar of dirt that she collected from outside, she made sure it was nice and warm so I could use it. Behind Kurt's chair, she pretends to trip on his tail, put the jar under his seat, and has a wink for me as she takes her place at the table.

We are all nice enough to not start eating when Kurt bows his head and starts to say grace, I am already starting to grow my vines from the jar under his chair. I can feel the heavy stares from the Professor, as if he knew exactly what I was up to, I keep up as much of an innocent figure as I humanly can, say "Amen" when Kurt does, and when he is really taken by his soup, he winds up tightly strapped to his chair by the vines, Rogue and I literally jump on him to tickle him silly to make him say Uncle or something, our revenge for getting us cold. With a loud "bamf" he teleports to the other end of the dining room, both Rogue and I are smiling from ear to ear.

-That's for getting me down that slide.

-And for putting a snowball in my shirt.

He teleports again, I gasp as he reappears right behind us, wrap his arms around us, teleports again right outside to toss us both in the snow bank before teleporting us upstairs in our room, where he abandons us.

-That prick! I am soaking wet!

-I am tired!

While Rogue that is more used to it then I am goes in the bathroom to take a hot shower, I simply put my pajamas on to go in my bed where I can warm up and rest, I am hungry, but I am more sleepy then hungry. Rogue has long gone back downstairs when Peter knocks on the door to come and check on me, I smile like an invitation that he can see through the gap of the door, he pushes the door and flashes me a concerned smile.

-Are you ok? You didn't come back down.

-Yes, I was just tired from the triple teleportation, I think I settled for the night. But thank you.

-You're welcome. Sleep well.

He closes the door before I can reply, but a couple of minutes later, I can hear a bed crack heavily in the room next to mine, so I decide to knock on the wall softly. A silence, it makes me smile.

"What?"

-Sleep well too.

"Thank you."

I have a chuckle for myself, as I toss in my bed to get comfortable, thinking that it's very nice to have friends. Friends who you don't have to worry will kill you in your sleep.

* * *

I own nothing, don't sue me.


	5. When Teenage Mutants go camping

As always, I own nothing except Meine Anna. Again, I don't speak Spanish of German, so don't he heinous! lol! Read and review! Next upload probably on friday!

* * *

Three weeks, and I cannot believe how incredibly quick I became a part of the group. Right away, I was in, just because I was a mutant. And because it was Rogue's 18th birthday, we were allowed to take our group of older students and go camp further south just between us, no adults to check on us, except for Scott who would drop us off and pick us up. It was me, Rogue, Bobby, Peter, Lisa who makes electricity and is 17 years old, and a couple of people who did not go to the school anymore. We were all 17 and 18 years old, and it was going to be awesome.

One thing I did not think would be there is alcohol. I never had any, except for at the lab when that wanted to test the effect of booze on my powers, and I did not like it. But this here in my glass is sweeter, it's a little bit of vodka and a lot of orange juice, Peter is having the same. It makes us both a little more talkative throughout the evening, as we watch Rogue and Bobby getting more and more handsy before they decide to go in a tent, it's making me a lot more comfortable then to have to watch them. I won't judge, but promiscuity is not my cup of tea.

-I wish I had more then one power, like you.

-You do. You are very strong, and you can.. grow? A body armor... Made of metal?

-Yeah, but you, your powers are unrelated. You can make sandstorms, you can grow plants and you can mold rocks.

-I can mold sand.

-Hunh?

I smile, reach down to grab a handful of sand, and I shape it with my fingers to be a star, I make it hard with my breath by blowing on it, before handing the solid sand star to peter, whi looks impressed. At a snap of my fingers, it desintegrate, he has an impressed laughter.

-That is cool.

-One time, I was building myself a sandcastle this way, I was about seven years old, and my father scared me when he found me, the whole thing fell on me, I panicked, I made a sand explosion.

-How did you do that?

I smile, gather with my mind a lot of sand in a mountain taller then myself, before asking a boy that does force fields to protect the fire. "What are you doing?" asks one of them.I smile at Peter, wink at him, go stand beside the mountain. I crouch, take a deep breath as I get this mountain of sand to cover me, | can hear Rogue screaming that she thinks I am crazy. Whan I am sure to be completely burried, I extent myself, making the sand "explode" away from me with a loud "boom!" that make everybody jump out of their skins, I'm just smiling, dusting myself off.

-How the heck did you make it explode like that?

-Air displacement, it's the same as when Nightcrawler teleports himself. It's the air that rushed to fill a space that a second ago was occupied.

-Does it hurt?

-It pinches, but it doesn't hurt.

-That was cool.

I smile, taking back my place beside Peter who is smiling, holding my drink for me, he hands it back.

-That was something cool.

-I knew you would like that.

Ensues from my demonstration a demonstration of the full extent of everyone's powers, it's really fun to watch, the only one who abstains is Rogue, because she does not want to hurt anyone. She does however give Bobby a big kiss and proceeds to make an icicle for us, but that's it for her. She can absorb the powers of whoever touches her skin for a moment, which is why more then often after kissing her boyfriend she will exhale cold breathes. After the demonstrations, everyone decides to go to sleep, we are woken up very early by a gang of men who are wary of us, some strange stuff happened last night, they say. And they don't like the way Rogue and I look, her with her blond bangs and me with my white hair and eyebrows. Nick tries to be diplomatic about the whole thing.

-I would not know about strange things that happened last night. We're just a bunch of hungover teenagers.

-These two, there, they're _mutants_?

He points at me and Rogue who slept in the same tent together, Nick looks back at us, and shakes his head.

-No. But Anna, they thought she was, so they took her into one of their labs, she came out with white hair like that. They fucked her up good. And you want to know the worst thing? I mean, it's pretty obvious, it was, sorry, Anna, pretty obvious just by looking at her that she was _normal_. She had pretty brown hair, and all, and when they saw that she wasn't one of them mutants, they didn't let her go. How _sick _is that? They kept on testing nasty stuff on her for 18 months. We just got her back a couple of weeks ago. Looking like a freak.

-That's sick. These government pigs disgust me.

One of the men spits on the ground near his feet, Rogue holds on to my arm like I could do something stupid, instead I just look towards the ground, with a heavy sigh.

-Worst part is her parents kicked her out, they thought she turned into a mutant. Our little party was just to cheer her up. It's not all peaches for Anna these days.

-I'm sorry they did these nasty things to you, little girl.

-I forgive them. It's ignorance, they were just following orders.

-Why don't you kids come on over to my house for lunch? Mary, my wife, she'll make something good for you kids.

-It's very kind of you, sir, but we were about to up camp to go further towards Pine Creek Lake. It's a long walk and every minute of the day counts.

-Roughin' it up, the only way to camp. Stay safe, _kids_.

We're all relieved that they leave without being any more hostile, Peter hold me in his arms, this could have turned very ugly very quickly if it hadn't been from Bobby. Even if we were not planning to go towards the lake, we still up camp, and venture towards the Lake, around three we decide to set camp wherever it is we are, after setting camp, we have a good meal, after which Peter invites me to go for a walk. I accept, and follow him, we end up near a small creek in which I decide to bathe my feet, I am tired from walking so much in this heat, but I feel formidable, otherwise. The sun is my best friend.

After sharing a long silent moment, Peter moves, he gets closer to me, several moments before he does, I realise that he is about to kiss me. So I smile, pretend I did not realise, and spring up.

-You want to go back? I am worried about leaving Rogue and Bobby unsupervised too long.

-Yes, you're right.

He looks bummed, but I am not like that. I had always jokingly promised my father that my first kiss would be for the man I would marry, and now that my father was gone or the least missing, I was being a bit more serious about it. And I like Peter as a friend. I am not like Rogue, not that there is anything wrong with her.

I still manage to have fun during the evening with Peter, this time, we ease up big time on the alcohol, us that will have to go back to the School tommorow afternoon, still, Rogue and I give everyone a good laugh with our dancing on the My Girl CD that she brought, I don't feel one second that she is mocking me, she is really trying to keep up, and she's funny to look at. Dancing and Rogue is two. I still think it's because of the jeans she is wearing.

When Scott comes to pick up the five of us the next morning, everyone else and the alcohol is long gone, and he has a smirk from seing us in the state we are in. Still, he remains quiet, like he knew, he has coffee and aspirin for us.

-I am dropping you guys real quick, Anna, you're the adult, I am putting you in charge of keeping an eye on the kids for the night. We're all out.

-I will. I won't deceive you.

-I know.

Luckily, Bobby, Rogue and Peter give me a hand, they stay up with me until Storm comes back from wherever they went, it's only upstairs that I can talk to Rogue and tell her about Peter's attempt to kiss me. While I expected some comfort, she calls me an idiot for not kissing a nice guy like Peter.

-You kiss him.

-I got a boyfriend.

-Then don't call me an idiot. I don't want to kiss him. I just want to be _friends _with him.

-For a friend, you sure hold his hand and hug him a lot.

-Leave me alone.

-Fine.

I sigh, putting myself to bed, I wish she could have been more helpful then that. But since she pointed it out, I know I will be holding his hand a lot less and hug him less too. I guess it's my fault for sending him the wrong message.

I am extremely happy however for spring to be approaching rapidly. As soon as all the snow is gone, I am outside constantly, I even skip classes to be outside. I still don't understand what is being taught anyways, so it's not a loss for me. It's on one of these occations that Kurt joins me outside, as I am wilting "bad" weeds in the garden and making freesias grow, both of my hands in the rich black soil of the flower beds.

-This is what you meant? In the spring time is the time you are happiest? You have the most satisfied smile I have ever seen. It stretches from ear to ear.

-Come here.

He approaches, kneels beside me, and cups his hands when he sees that I am grabbing two big handfuls of dirt in my hands. He expected for me to put them in his hands. I do, then cup his warm hands with mine, looking at him in the face.

-Spring is life. It's the begining of the cycle.

I smile, grow a thorny bush to the point of blossom, he has an impressed look on his face as I push the thorny vines with my fingers to show him the beautiful pink blossoms.

-And _everything _has a beauty.

I move my hands to his wrist and make him plant the thorns in the patch of dirt I was splurging in, before dusting his hands as best as I can with mines that are muddy and dirty as hell.

-That's what my father taught me. To the average human, I am terrifying, but can any of them do this?

I keep one of his hands in mine, but I put the other on the ground, and fifteen feet away from us I grow a maple tree about three and a half meters high, no leafs, it's just starting to burgeon.

-Humans cut trees, to make paper on which they print to save the trees. I grow trees. Which is scarier? I don't hurt anybody, yet I am scary.

-_And _magical.

-_And _magical.

I smile, and from my pocket, I put a seed in a crevace of his hand I can't get the dirt from, I put a little more dirt on his hand before closing it, and holding his hand with mine, I give enough incentive for the seed to grow.

-There is good and bad in all, my father used to say. It's only up to oneself to decide the balance of things. I create _good_.

I open his hand, to show him the greenling that grew in the dirt of his hand, just a tiny bud, I close my eyes with a big smile to feel the cool wind on my neck and back.

-This is for you. A little gift to remember me by.

-_Danke_.

He smiled, flickers for a second, but ultimately decides not to teleport, he gets up and walks away, hand on the doorhandle he has a glance for me, I smile before getting back to my gardening, but I can feel his eyes on me long after he is gone.

When I go by him, shortly after supper time, I stop him, one hand on his arm.

-Kurt?

-Yes?

-I need your help with something.

-What is it?

-Tomorrow is _Dia del Veterano y de los Caidos en la Guerra de Malvinas_, it's a holiday, in my country. It's for the veterans and fallen of the Falklands war of 1982. With my father, we used to plant a rose bush, and my father would recite something from the bible. Would you recite something?

-Of course.

-Thank you.

In the morning, I am very solemn. It's my first _Dia del Vet _that I celebrate without my father. Ealry in the morning, I went to buy a beautiful bush of red roses, when I get back to the school, Kurt is waiting for me outside in the garden, his rosary in his hands. I can hear him pray, and I don't want to disturb him, but he opens his eyes as I approach, and smiles.

-Did you find the one you were looking for?

-I did, thank you.

He follows me deeper in the garden, and watches me make a hole with my bare hands in the dirst and plant the rose bush, I get up while dusting my hands, that's when he starts reciting a prayer that I never heard before, but that says "the Lord is my Shepard" and some other religious analogies, I find if very melodic to my ears. When he is done, I take him in my arms, with the fleeting thought that Kurt is not scary at all despite his appearance, and that I should not have judged him that way I first did.

-Thank you, Kurt.

-It's my pleasure. Would you care to join me for tea?

-I would care with pleasure.

-Hold on.

I am surprised that he wraps his arms around me, tightly, he looks down and smiles, before we dissapear in a loud "bamf" to reappear with the same sound in a bedroom. I am a bit dizzy, but he holds my arm to a nearby chair in which I sit, he abandons me there, and grabs an electric kettle to go and fill it in the bathroom. As he is in there, I look around the room that is not unlike mine, to the exception that on his nightstand, there is a bible, and a mason jar with dirt in it, and the budling of the plant I gave him yesterday.

"You grew on a farm?"

-I did. It was an oat farm. Everyone else made wine, my father considered that oat was more useful on a daily basis than wine.

"I love oatmeal. It's a good nourrishment."

-Where did you grow up?

He gets out of the bathroom, and plugs the kettle in the wall, putting it down on the table, he opens the first drawer of his dresser to take out bagels, a container of spread, a butterknife and two plates, in the last drawer, a toaster, it all ends up in the table, and I can see his prehensile tail and how it works. He plugs the toaster with his tails as he is looking for a hand towel in another drawer, and smiles at me when he twists two bagels open with his hands to put them in the toaster.

-I was born in Witzeldorf, Bavaria. My foster mother found me one hour after my birth in a roadside shelter in the Black Forest. I was still in my father's arms, he's been slain. She was a sorceress, a fortuneteller in the Munich Circus.

-Did you like the circus?

-I did. I always was agile, by the time I was a teenager, I was the star aerialist of the circus. An acrobat. I loved it. When I was 14 years old, I started to be able to teleport.

-People were not scared of you? Because of your appearance, I mean.

-No. They assumed I was wearing a costume. When I was 21 years old, a Texas millionaire bought the circus. Arnos Jardine, his name was. He had a big circus in Florida, and he wanted to move the best acts of the Munich Circus there. I was thrilled until I learned that he was putting me in the freak show and not as an aerialist. So I vanished.

-I am sorry. What did you do?

-I went back to Germany. But there was nothing left there for me. When I came back to the United-States... I was captured by Stryker, to carry on a dirty deed of his. I thankfully managed to fail, that's when Storm and Jean found me, in Boston. They took me back here. I have been around these parts ever since.

-What was it you failed?

-The assassination of the president of the United States.

He says that with a somber tone, as the toaster ejects the bagels, he grabs the butter knife to butter them with the spread, while grabbing two cups with his tail, he then proceeds to make us two teas, gives me one, and smiles as he sits back down.

-Just like you, I don't like to hurt people either. This place is good for me. I can help people of my kind.

-Is it difficult to look different?

-Not for me.

I smile, take a long sip of my tea then a bite of the nice, moist, buttery bagel, it tastes absolutely delicious in my mouth.

-Hm.

-I want to become a priest, one day.

-A _priest_?

-I always thought religion was my calling.

-You are too much of a happy-go-lucky prankster to be a priest, if you ask me. Priest are so serious. So religious. I think you have a... _Greater _calling. Then priesthood.

He hold my stare for a long while, until someone knocks on the door. Storm lets herself in, before having a gasp that does not interrupt our staredown, Kurt winds up smiling, and breaks the stare to look at Storm.

-She is so _serious_.

-Is she?

-Yes. So serious and truthful. _And _magical.

I smile, having another sip of my tea before deciding to leave them alone, Storm obviously came here for something.

-Thank you for the tea. I'll take this to go.

-By all means.

He smiles as I grab my bagel, have a big bite as I walk out of the room and out of this wing of the mansion I am not supposed to be in.


	6. Chapter 6

A short, meant-to be humorous chapter, always, I own nothing. Except Anna. So really, don't sue!

Sorry, I know I said I was going to update yesterday, but I forgot! Please, read and review!

* * *

As I set foot in the kitchen, Kurt teleports in front of me, hands ahead as if to stop me, the thing is I am done eating my bagel, and my forearms are not shielding me anymore. So his hands are touching my breasts. That horrifies him a lot more than it horrifies me, as I am still processing the surprise from his materialization.

-I am so _sorry_! Never mind! Please! I am _sorry_! So _sorry_, Anna! Forgive me!

"Bamf" he teleports away, Rogue has complete shock reading on her face, myself I feel like laughing at the situation. I give in a good snort, then a giggle before calling out very loudly.

-I bet you will never teleport in _that _position again, will you?

"_Please_, a wall thick enough that it would kill me!"

A dozen "bamf", soon enough, I think, the whole mansion will smell like brimstone. Rogue still has shock reading on her face, the oven mitts in her hands halfway up to catch something in the oven.

-What was _that_?

-That was Kurt caught at the wrong place at the wrong time.

-You seem casual about it.

-It's okay, he wants to be a priest. So he doesn't _swing this way_, like you say here.

-Oh, my god! Kurt is _gay_?

-N... I don't know. He did seem very horrified. Logan, say I wasn't a student here, would you touch my breasts?

-I'm not gay.

-So that's a yes?

-That's a "_I'm not gay_", Anna, and don't start rumors about Kurt.

-I would never! Look.

Peter walks in, and his face totally goes blank as I grab his big hands and put then on my breasts, Logan literally hits himself in the head, as Rogue almost goes cartoon on me, with huge glassy eyes, her mouth gone, a huge "OMG" look on her face. Peter, he almost crashes down to his face, last thing he expected when he walked in the kitchen was to grab my breasts in my bizarre social experiment.

-See? Normal man reaction.

-It's not like Peter ever touched a pair of these before.

-Ever?

-He's been here for five years.

-Anna, get his hands off you before someone sees you!

I let go of Peter's wrists, wondering what's about Rogue's screeched, high-pitched tone of voice, I shake my head, this place is so weird, I danced at Lunes de Carnaval two years ago, I was just 16, and I was touched a lot more indecently, it's just part of it. I just turn my heels, rolling my eyes.

-Americans are so stuck up!

-I am Canadian.

-And Kurt is German.

-And Peter Russian.

I just sigh and roll my eyes, heading up to my room, I cross paths with Lisa who drags me outside to go and enjoy the day before classes starts, today I have to attend, despite my lack of understanding. But today, tells me Professor Xavier, I won't be learning in the classroom, I will be learning in the Danger Room. The name itself freightens me, and I am surprised that Nightcrawler and Wolverine volunteered to be my test subjects. Kurt because it anything goes wrong, he can teleport elsewhere, and Logan because he has the claws in his hands to free himself.

It's ten hours we spend in the danger room, and that day, I learned two things. The first is that I can use my vines power to shield someone, engulf then in the ground and successfully retrieve them somewhere else unharmed, and the second is that I though I had reached my full potential under my father's tutelage. I was wrong, and I now believe I have a lot more powers that I could harness just as well as the ones I already did. Professor X seems satisfied with my efforts of the day, and I am surprised when he grants me full access to the Danger Room to train at my convenience. Apparently, I am an adult, and I will be treated as such, starting with my own room in the adult wing, if I train, I won't need to go to class. The perspective of not having to sit through hours of talking on end makes me unbelievably happy.

It's when I am moving my things from the dorms to my brand new spanking room that I stumble onto Kurt again, who resumed the horrified look on his face, he is leaning against his door and looking at me coming up the stairs.

-Anna?

-Yes, Kurt?

-I am so sorry. For this morning.

-Kurt? It was an accident. Don't worry about it, ok? I'm not even thinking about it anymore. But I do wanted to thank you for helping me train, today.

-_Danke_.

-Would you... Maybe? Help me train again tomorrow?

-With great pleasure.

-_Gracias_. Nine?

-Yes.

I smile, walk past him, I hear the "bamf" of his teleportation, I have a chuckle as I open my bedroom door, my room is between Storm's and an empty room, it's big and nice and all mine. And it's really nice to have a big bedroom all for myself again.

After a good night of sleep, I spend my whole day in the danger room with Kurt, where we really get it on, training our fighting skills all day together, we are joined for a bit by Wolverine, another bit by Cyclops or Storm, Kurt has been here a while, and he has reached his full potential, he can do incredible things. He is also _very_ strong mentally. He put me through two teleportations, and because we are underground, I had to recover the good old fashion way, by sitting down and resting. Still, this feels a lot more right then sitting in a classroom.

On my third day of training, I decide not to go in the danger room, where I exhaust too rapidly without being able to recover quickly, so in the garden, I decide to build myself a fairly sized training hall with my elements, wood, sand and rocks, it has walls but no real roof other the tree tops, it lets the sun through still a bit, enough for me to recover, it still gives whoever is training with me good opportunities. So when Bobby and Peter get out of classes, they can actually come and train with me, since they are not allowed in the Danger Room. I really would not want then to think that I am putting my nose in the air on them because they are still being schooled and I have been somewhat promoted.


End file.
